


To The Rescue

by acaawesomepitches8



Category: Anna Kendrick - Fandom, Brittany Snow - Fandom, Pitch Perfect, Sendrick, bechloe - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:16:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acaawesomepitches8/pseuds/acaawesomepitches8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beca goes to surprise Chloe with a visit only to be caught in the middle of a case of partner abuse where she must save her best friend. </p>
            </blockquote>





	To The Rescue

Beca hummed to herself as she trudged through the abandoned campus towards Chloe’s dorm. Chloe had wanted Beca to create a mix for her and since she finished it, she thought she would just make a delivery to her. It was late, almost midnight, but she knew Chloe would still be up either studying, or binge watching Grey’s Anatomy. Beca took out her phone and turned on the flashlight to help guide her way. The campus, usually bustling with life, looked eerie. Beca stepped onto the sidewalk and stood under a streetlamp that was only lighting up a small area, leaving a large gap of darkness between itself and the next lamp. “Great,” Beca thought out loud, “This is how I’m going to die. Trying to deliver a flash-drive across campus at midnight.” She tightened her scarf around her neck, ducked her head, and quickened the pace toward Chloe.

Sophomore year at Barden was turning out to be a great time. She still worked at the radio station and she still hung out with all her friends, with the exception of Aubrey who actually graduated, unlike her Bella co-captain. Beca couldn’t figure out why Chloe had chosen to intentionally fail and stay in school for another year. A part of Beca hoped that it had been for her. Although, why would it be? She had never actually acknowledged her feelings herself, much less told Chloe about them, so it couldn’t be because of her. Besides, as far as she knew, Chloe was straight. She and Tom still had this on-again off-again thing going on, although all of the Bella’s were in agreement that Chloe could do better than the cocky, quick-tempered jock, but Chloe always created an excuse for his outbursts and she defended his cockiness by saying it was due to all his success in swimming. Still, Beca kept the hope alive in the back of her mind that one day she could finally tell Chloe about her feelings. “But for now, it’s doing favors and surprise visits to deliver goods.”

She reached Chloe’s building and used her student ID badge at the door. She started up the steps and thought she heard shouting. “Maybe the campus isn’t as dead on a Monday night as I thought. Random time for a party though…” Then as she ascended further she realized it wasn’t happy yelling. Instead, it was angry shouts. Beca paused pondering turning around. The last thing she wanted to do was have to awkwardly squeeze by a bickering couple in the small dorm hallway. “Maybe if they see me, they will stop and I can just dart into Chloe’s room before it gets really weird.” She took a deep breath and finished her walk up the stairs. When she pushed through the doors of Chloe’s floor, she didn’t see anyone in the hallway, but the voices were louder. “Damn… That’s one heated fight if I could hear it through three doors and half a flight of stairs away…”

She started walking to Chloe’s room, and that’s when she recognized the voice. It was angry. It was shaky. Full of tears and anguish. Beca stopped outside the door, not sure whether she should knock, just go in, or turn around and go away. She could hear what was being said clearly now.

“This is EXACTLY why the girls hate you! You are so full of yourself! And you don’t give a damn about me! You only want me around when you feel the need to knock one off, well I’m done being some sex toy for you! Get out!”

“What the fuck did you just say to me? We’re not done until I say we’re done! Get over here!”

“I said no! Tom, let go of me! You’re hurting me…” Chloe’s cries of pain made up Beca’s mind for her.

She threw open the door and saw Tom straddling a frightened Chloe, her cheeks stained with tears. He had one hand wrapped around her right wrist and the other was pushing down on her throat. She was squirming and trying to pull away, but his strength overpowered the ginger. 

Beca hesitated for only a second, but then did the only thing she felt would be even the least bit effective. She jumped on Tom’s back and started hitting him over the head with her balled up fist. Tom stood up and walked backwards slamming Beca into the wall causing her to lose her breath and crash onto Chloe’s desk that was pushed against the wall beneath her.

Beca felt Tom’s shadow hovering over her. She closed her eyes and braced herself for the blow she was about to receive. “Stay away from her, asshole!” Beca heard the breaking of a glass bottle, a cry from Tom, and felt liquid trickle down onto her head. 

Tom stepped away from her and crossed back over to Chloe. That’s when she heard the whoosh of a hand flying quickly through the air, and then the thud of the hand connecting with a body. Beca felt anger surge through her. She jumped to her feet and grabbed Chloe’s desk lamp that had crashed to the floor with her. In one swift motion, she brought it around to connect with the side of Tom’s head. He stumbled backwards.

Beca didn’t wait for him to regain his balance. She hit him again, this time going straight for his face. She heard the crack of his nose and he cried out, fell to his knees, and put both hands to his face. Next, her combat boot nailed him in the crotch. She kicked him several times until he rolled onto his side in agony. She used the lamp that she still had tightly gripped in her hand to hit him over the head again until he fell unconscious. She brought the lamp above her head again to swing down onto him, but a hand gently grabbed her, and soft almost inaudible cry reached her ears, “Beca, don’t…” 

Beca didn’t realize how out of breath she was. She straightened up and focused on slowing down the rise and fall of her chest. She turned to face Chloe. Her blue eyes, usually so vibrant and full of life were overwhelmed with fear and tears. Her left eye had already started to swell and turn black where Tom hit her, and she had his large hand print bruising across her neck.

“My God, Chlo, are you alright?” Chloe bit her bottom lip hard. Beca wrapped her in a tight and protective hug. That’s when the sobs came. Chloe’s whole body shook and shivered, and the small brunette did her best to console her with soft shushes. “Shh… It’s okay. I’ve got you…” She stroked her curls and rocked her slightly back and forth. Once the crying turned to just slight sniffles, Beca pulled back. “We need to call Campus Security.” Beca pulled out her phone, dialed the number, and soon there were four security officers on the scene taking the drunken and beaten Tom away and getting statements from both Chloe and Beca.

After an hour or so, the officers left, and Beca turned to find Chloe sitting on the edge of her bed staring out the window. She went and sat down beside her. “You saved me… Thank you.  
Chloe laid her head over on Beca’s shoulder.

Beca laid her own head on top of Chloe’s, “It was nothing…”

Chloe shook her head a bit, “No really… I hate to imagine what would happen if you hadn’t come over and… Wait, why did you come over?”

Beca reached into her back pocket and pulled out the purple flash-drive. “I finished your mix. I wanted to bring it to you.”

Chloe took the drive and smiled slightly. “You’re my DJ and my hero.” Chloe nuzzled her face into Beca’s neck and let out a relaxed sigh. “Thank you, Becs. You’re the best.”

Beca sat smiling at being called a hero, and Chloe’s lack of understanding for personal space. She sat very still listening to Chloe’s steady breathing only to realize the ginger had fallen asleep. “How could she possibly sleep after what just happened?” Beca shook her head, but then it hit her. “She’s asleep because she feels safe.” Beca gently shifted Chloe onto the bed in the proper manner. She pulled the blankets up close to her neck and the ginger smiled in her sleep and nestled into them. Beca laid down beside her looking up at the glow-in-the-dark stars that Chloe had placed on the ceiling, “You are safe. I’ll always be here to look out for you, Chlo.” Beca felt Chloe’s hand travel out from under the blankets and search around until connecting with her own. She intertwined their fingers and then settled back down into a peaceful sleep, and it wasn’t long after that Beca herself closed her eyes and drifted away into a very happy dream.


End file.
